


John Shelby Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 18,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my John Shelby Smut and Fluff imagines





	1. Chapter 1

“John!” You gasped when you opened your bedroom window and found the grinning boy climbing up to your room.  
“Hello.” He chuckled, climbing in and immediately kissed you, the two of you became so wrapped up in each other that you didn’t notice your father coming home.  
“(Y/N)?” He called and you both froze.

“Father?” You replied, and hurried to stand on the landing as John climbed back out of the window. “How are you?” You asked quickly when he frowned at you.  
“Tired, the Shelby’s are up to something and it’s taking a lot of work to figure out what it is and one of them keeps vanishing and missing meetings.” He smiled when you looked at him sympathetically and hurried to make him a drink as he sat by the first before heading to bed.

************************************************************************

“(Y/N).” John hissed, pulling you around a corner out of sight.  
“Miss (Y/L/N) are you alright?” You heard someone call from behind you but you didn’t pull away from John quick enough. A shocked boy who worked under your father stared at you and John as he tugged his hand from your waist.  
“I can explain…” you gasped and tried to stop him running off but he’d gone before you could reach him. “Father will be furious.”  
“I don’t care, I love you… if I have to pretend to give up on you to make him happy I will.” John promised, kissing your forehead as he hurried away to warn the others that he’d been caught.

When you got home your father was already there, furiously walking the room as he waited for you. As soon as he set eyes on you he began to yell, listing all the things wring with john and the Shelby family as you stood quietly, tears slowly running down your cheeks when he shook you roughly and begged for you to tell him what you saw in John.  
“Father?” You asked later that evening, emerging from your room.  
“What is it (Y/N)?” He asked you and you shuffled your hands through your skirt.

“I’m sorry Father.” You whispered and he looked over at you while shaking his head.  
“You’re not sorry, you’re in love with the boy… you’re sorry I found out.” He slammed his drink down on the side, making you jump, and shoved his boots on as he grabbed his coat.  
“Father where’re you going?” you asked quickly but he didn’t answer, simply slamming and locking the door behind him.

***********************************************************

“Where is he?” Your father bellowed when Finn opened the door and he shoved his way into the house.  
“Officer, you cannot simply enter without a reason.” Polly argued, her politeness forced only to spare you any more repercussions.  
“You boy, I don’t know what tricks you’ve played to have her in love with you but mark my words it ends now!” He shouted at John who was leant against the wall opposite him, chuckling slightly.

“Certainly officer.” He sighed before pushing off the wall. “As for tricks, she was almost shot by some drunk and I saved her, not much of a trick mind you but we got to talking and we got along.”  
“You saved her?” He asked and clenched his jaw as John nodded. “She didn’t tell me that.”

“Why would she, you’re always too busy, poor girl comes here with washing and lessons on how to cook.” Polly snapped as she walked over to John. “He’s the one helping her around the house while you’re busy chasing folk.”  
“You cannot see her… not in public.” He ordered John who nodded, it was the better of the options he’d imagined your father was going to give him.  
“Of course, sir.” He mumbled, nodding as your father gave him a once over and stomped out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

You tried to concentrate on your work, ignoring John perched on the edge of Lizzie’s desk, muttering and laughing with her. Every now and then she’d look over at you so you stared down at your desk and remained determined not to give into the temptation to yell at her.  
“Let’s go to lunch.” Lizzie offered and dumped the rest of her work on your desk. “Tommy needs all that by one.” She hummed and smiled at you.  
“Yeah sure.” You sighed, abandoning your work for Polly so you could finish hers.  
You could hear her obnoxious laugh all the way down the hall. John didn’t seem to be continuing his previous enthusiasm as he had in the office by you suspected it would be because he was going to have to fork out for Lizzie’s dinner.

******************************************

“Where’s Lizzie?” Tommy snapped when he stomped into the room and looked for the paper work.  
“I don’t know she went with John…” You said turning your back on him to hand over the papers. “But I finished… the work for you.”  
By the time, you turned around he’d gone and you sighed, deciding that while everyone was rushing about downstairs you might as well use the peace to work so you could get home early and maybe have the day off tomorrow.

“Why the fuck is your problem?” Lizzie hissed as she burst into the office half an hour later.  
“Excuse me?” You asked and she rolled her eyes.  
“Is it revenge because you’re jealous of me and John?” She drawled, scrunching the papers that her hands were resting on with a smirk.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You grumbled and moved around the table to hand her back the finished work. “These are for Tommy he left before I could give them to him.”

“So, you had them all the time you pathetic…” Before she could finish you shoved her so hard she toppled over and paper floated around and slowly fell in a muddled pile to reveal a shock Tommy and John stood in the doorway.  
“(Y/N)?” John called when you almost shoved into Tommy to get away and tried to escape through the back of the building only to be caught by John. “Why’re you being so horrible to Lizzie?"  
“You’re so dense John.” You sighed and leant against the wall when he wouldn’t let you leave. “I’m not being mean she’s just trying to I don’t know… make me unhappy I guess.”

“Why would anyone want to make you unhappy?” John asked as if he couldn’t believe when you’d said.  
“I don’t know and I didn’t mean to shove her but I’ve just had enough, it’s always something with her and she always makes out like it’s my fault when it usually isn’t.  
“Usually?” He asked and you nodded reluctantly.

“This time she might have been onto something.” You whispered and he stroked your cheek as he waited for you to explain. “She was trying to get me mad by making me jealous.”  
“Of what, you get payed more than her, Polly likes you better and Ada?” John chuckled and you rolled your eyes.  
“Of you and her, John.” You sighed and his eyes widened for a moment before he lent down to kiss you.  
“Excuse me.” Lizzie spat and the pair of you tried not to giggle as she grabbed her coat and stormed away.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s ridiculous.” Ada sighed as she walked up and down in front of Tommy’s desk and ranted at her brother. “I don’t mind that my best friend like my brother, it’s the fact that they won’t admit that they like each other so I’m stuck in the middle of this doe eyed love sick… whatever… and it is getting on my nerves.”  
“They send them on a date.” Tommy offered and Ada scoffed.   
“They’ll be worse.” She insisted and he sighed before looking down at his paper work.

“Then make them hate each other what do you want me to do?” He grumbled and he stopped mid stride and glared at him.  
“Would have thought you’d be more helpful.” She huffed, sitting down on the chair the other side of Tommy’s desk.  
“I could set them up though, maybe they’d stop using me as an excuse to see each other.” She muttered, nodding to herself and hopping to her feet before stalking off to find you.

************************************************************ 

“Ada?” You asked as you walked to the kitchen where Ada was supposed to be meeting you.  
“You all right (Y/N) … Ada asked me to drop you off at the restaurant, she’s running late with Carl.” John muttered, setting his cigar in the ashtray as he grabbed his jacket.

You followed him to the car in an awkward silence. He didn’t want to end up saying something stupid while you were to tongue tied to even attempt to speak. Which made for an awkward drive, not to mention when you arrived and found that Ada had booked the meal in John’s name, which made everything’s seem a whole lot worse.  
“I’m sorry I don’t know what she’s doing.” He muttered as you glanced over at the table.

“We could still stay and eat… if you wanted.” You offered and he shrugged, following you to the table.  
The evening slid by and by the time you headed home you were both a little drunk and overly happy. He drove you home and insisted on going up to your flat, checking that you had everything you needed before he left.  
“I like you a lot John.” You mumbled and he smiled.

“I like you to.” He replied so quietly you almost didn’t hear him, but you let him pull you in for a kiss which seemed to steal your breath.  
“Finally, You two combined are more irritating than Tommy.” Ada declared, making you jump when she emerged from your kitchen.  
“There you are we were worried.” You gasped and she arched an eyebrow, looking past you to John.  
“She was worried.” He teased before kissing you on the cheek and leaving you to talk with Ada.


	4. Chapter 4

You glared at John as he smiled and bought a drink for a girl at the bar. Instead of coming back over to you he stayed with her, flirting with her friends who seemed to flock around him.  
“You’re not mad as that?” Finn asked as you cocked your head, sliding and arm around the boy’s shoulder as you ruffled his hair with the other hand.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.” You smiled at the boy who nodded slowly, seeming to understand he was pressing his luck by discussing the topic.

By the end of the week Finn watched you slowly put your plan into action, chatting to one of the friendly regulars a little more than the others. John eventually caught on and you got his attention, which was why you found him grumpily sat in the backroom of the Garrison.  
“Poll’s lookin’ for you.” You hummed as he ignored you, flicking at the cigar in his hand.  
“She tell you what she wanted?” Arthur asked.

“No, just that she wants you two back at Tommy’s office.” You smiled and turned away from John, waving at the man who smiled across the bar.  
“Well I better get going then.” Arthur chuckled.  
“Gonna keep messin around with him?” John asked which made you roll your eyes.  
“We chat, you dance and get in real close, flirting.” You huffed, walking away, leaving him to wonder why you’d even started to talk to the man.

***************************************************************************

“I’ll make you a deal.” John declared as he grabbed your wrist, tugging you into a corridor.

“Oh yeah, what kind of deal?” You hummed carelessly, leaning against the wall, letting him take advantage of the position and place his hands either side of your face.  
“Just me and you, no messing around, nothin’.” He muttered awkwardly.  
“You sure?” You asked in a tone that told him he was indeed right and you’d been playing him.  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” He nodded, smiling when you tiptoed, kissing him sweetly before escaping his grip and running off.


	5. Chapter 5

The door burst open and three of you brothers stood menacingly in the door way. There was a moment of utter calm before Tommy simply pointed at the boy who’d leapt off you and started scrambling from his clothes.  
“Bloody hell” John sighed as the boy climbed out of the window, scampering down the wall and across the driveway.  
“You stay here, we’re not done with you.” Arthur growled, all three of them storming out to find the boy who seemingly vanished.

You watched with amusement from your window, spotting the boy as he hurried from his hiding sot in hopes of making it down the lane, however John spotted him and made a dash for him, colliding with Arthur who had the same idea.  
“You come here again, there’ll be trouble.” Tommy yelled, glaring at you when they spotted you watching from the window.  
“Well he was certainly difficult to catch.” You chuckled and hurried to find a way out of the ‘talk’ you were about to receive.

**************************************************************** 

“You should know better.” Poll scolded.  
You’d been drug downstairs, sat in a stool in the middle of the room as everyone in the house lost their minds over one boy in your room.  
“Like you lot don’t do it all the time.” You sighed,  
“Well that’s different.” Arthur scoff.  
“How exactly is it any different?” You asked with a frown as they looked at each other and shrugged.

“Just is you don’t know anything about that kid, could have been dangerous.” John squared his shoulders as you shook your head.  
“But you lot get to do whatever you like?” You cocked your head as you looked at your brother all of whom looked to Poll, who indicated that you had a point.  
“Well… just how it is.” Tommy grumbled before leaving.  
“That’s a terrible reason!” You called after him, smiling when Polly looked at you expectantly. “Like you’ve never done anything wrong... sorry.”


	6. Chapter 6

You let out a shaky breath as John leant in to kiss you. For week, the two of you had felt it building, the small gestures, faint touches and glances. His lips pressing against yours started a whirl of motion that neither of you had the notion to stop.  
“John?” Tommy called but the two of you didn’t hear, you didn’t hear him knocking at the door or pushing into the house. “Fucking hell!”  
“Tommy, the fuck you doing in here?” John hissed grabbing the sheets to throw them over at you.

“I’d expect better from you (Y/N), Esme’s your friend.” He sighed, tossing you your clothes, looking way as you dressed quickly and hurried out of the house.  
“You going to tell Esme?” John asked.  
“Would you care if I did?” Tommy watched John run a hand through his hair and shrug. “Didn’t think so.”  
“You’re the one that forced me to marry Esme.” John reminded Tommy who shook his head.  
“I’m not the one fucking another woman!” He yelled, storming out of the house, leaving John to flop down onto the bed.

****************************************************************************************** 

“Where’s (Y/N)?” Polly asked when everyone gathered around the table.  
“I don’t know.” Tommy sighed, avoiding looking at Polly.  
“Bullshit, you know everything that goes on around here, what she do, steal?” Polly snapped, suddenly aware that she hadn’t seen you for almost a week.  
“Leave it alone Poll.” Tommy glared at John who swallowed, his arm resting on the back of Esme’s chair.

“I will not let it go, just because you have a soft spot for her, does not mean you can let her off if she’s done something wrong!” Polly snapped and Tommy finally decided he’d had enough.  
“She came to me the other day to explain why she’s not coming in, she felt it would be better to work away from the house.” Tommy was glaring at John it was a wonder he hadn’t burnt holes in his brother’s head.

“What exactly did she do that’s so bad?” Esme asked.  
“You don’t need to know.” John snapped. “She’s done something wrong, then she’s done something wrong aunt nothing to it.”  
“Except she’s not the only one whose done something wrong.” Tommy sighed under his breath but Arthur heard and frowned.

“What’s that mean then?” His eyes scanning his family’s faces to see if they knew.  
“Don’t Tommy.” John grunted quickly.  
“(Y/N) has decided that she would like to spend some time away from John, she would like me to apologise on her behalf, Esme, for sleeping with John and she will be staying away until she has no affection towards my brother.” Tommy watched Esme move from furious to upset before shoving John away from her.

“What’d you do, she told me how she felt about you and she even admitted that she may not be able to resist if you tried something, came sobbing to me about it… what’d you do!” Esme yelled smacking John’s arm before storming away.  
“She’s liked you since she was twelve, you started noticing her a month ago, she keeps her emotions and feelings in check for years, you can’t keep it in your pants for a month!” Polly sighed, leaving the boys to glare at each other.


	7. Chapter 7

John smiled when he spotted you walking through the offices. You’d been so busy with your nose on one of the huge books Michael had given you to check that you didn’t notice the doors or the objects in your way.  
“Move.” John hissed when someone stopped in your way and he had to steer you back to your desk.  
“You know you like her right, we can all tell.” Finn pointed out as his brother sighed and sat next to him.  
“Shut it Finn, she just works for me.” He chuckled fondly as he glanced at you.

“Yeah, but you wish she was doing a different job don’t ya John Boy.” Arthur teased as he and tommy joined them at the table.  
“I dunno what you mean.” John grumbled.  
The rest of the afternoon was filled with teasing, sly jokes that went over your head but seemed to fluster John as he avoided looking at you.

****************************************************

“(Y/N) can I have a word?” John asked one afternoon.  
“Yeah sure.” You smiled and hurried over to him.  
“You guys want to piss off yeah?” He threw a glance at his siblings who shrugged and shuffled off, muttering about him being so rude.

“Is there something I can do?” you asked quickly when he started to fidget nervously.  
“Yeah, sit and um… enjoy yourself?” He told you nervously. “Actually, I needed to tell you something.  
“Oh right.” You eyed him nervously, watching as he started shuffling.  
“I like you a lot, I have for a while now and… I wanted to ask if you…” He stuttered out and looked as if he might faint.

“You like me?” You asked, unsure if he meant what you thought he did.  
“Yes, I like you… romantically and I…” He sighed with frustration and decided to stare at his shoes as he tried to find the words.  
“I like you to.” You whispered so quietly the he wasn’t sure if you’d even said it.  
“You do?” He asked hopefully, smiling when you nodded with a shy smile plastered on your face.


	8. Chapter 8

John smiled when he spotted you walking through the offices. You’d been so busy with your nose on one of the huge books Michael had given you to check that you didn’t notice the doors or the objects in your way.  
“Move.” John hissed when someone stopped in your way and he had to steer you back to your desk.  
“You know you like her right, we can all tell.” Finn pointed out as his brother sighed and sat next to him.

“Shut it Finn, she just works for me.” He chuckled fondly as he glanced at you.  
“Yeah, but you wish she was doing a different job don’t ya John Boy.” Arthur teased as he and tommy joined them at the table.  
“I dunno what you mean.” John grumbled.  
The rest of the afternoon was filled with teasing, sly jokes that went over your head but seemed to fluster John as he avoided looking at you.

**************************************************************************

“(Y/N) can I have a word?” John asked one afternoon.  
“Yeah sure.” You smiled and hurried over to him.  
“You guys want to piss off yeah?” He threw a glance at his siblings who shrugged and shuffled off, muttering about him being so rude.  
“Is there something I can do?” you asked quickly when he started to fidget nervously.

“Yeah, sit and um… enjoy yourself?” He told you nervously. “Actually, I needed to tell you something.  
“Oh right.” You eyed him nervously, watching as he started shuffling.  
“I like you a lot, I have for a while now and… I wanted to ask if you…” He stuttered out and looked as if he might faint.

“You like me?” You asked, unsure if he meant what you thought he did.  
“Yes, I like you… romantically and I…” He sighed with frustration and decided to stare at his shoes as he tried to find the words.  
“I like you to.” You whispered so quietly the he wasn’t sure if you’d even said it.  
“You do?” He asked hopefully, smiling when you nodded with a shy smile plastered on your face.


	9. Chapter 9

You watched as John ran along with the train, waving madly at your friend, both of you had lied to each other. The usually kids’ stuff, you’d write every day and call and visit, both of you knowing your lives wouldn’t allow for such little luxuries.  
“John let’s go home.” Polly sighed as the boy sat at the edge of the platform as if he was hoping the train might bring you back.  
“But I want to stay here.” John huffed. “She said she’d visit.”  
“She’s just left she isn’t going to be back anytime soon.” Pill chuckled as she shooed the boy towards the exit.

*********************************************************************

Years past and being out I the country did nothing to ride you of what your mother called your Ada streak. You were stubborn, hot headed, and unfortunately for most, you were nearly always right. The one thing you’d been wrong about was John missing you.  
Infect, when you stepped into the Garrison he dropped his drink and the toothpick between his lips slipped to the floor.  
“Fucking hell look who it is!” Freddie whistled as John watched you make your way through the crowded pub, meeting people who hadn’t seen you in years.

“What’re you doing back here?” Tommy asked carefully.  
“What’re you doing here?” You shot back.

“Buying an old friend, a drink.” He muttered, flashing an almost smile when you giggled and let him hand you a drink.  
“(Y/N)?” John mumbled and you turned to look up at him.  
There was an awkward silence between the two of you. Both of you playing back the memories of running wild in the streets, the one time you both snuck into Charlies’ yard and petted the new race horse.

“Hi.” You mumbled looking at your feet.  
“You look different.” John said finally and his brothers erupted into laughter as you giggled and left him to think of what he wanted to say so he could try again.  
Later that evening he found you, a little drunker than before, he found you lent against the wall as you watched the drunken patrons have fun.  
“I need you to talk me.” John slurred.

“Um… what?” You asked and he cleared his throat.  
“I need to talk to you because I love you.” He winced and you let him cup your face as he listed off all the things he missed about you and why he wanted to get to know you now you were back in town.  
After he was done you both stared at each other again, suddenly snapping, as you wrapped your selves around each other and kissed ignoring the hoots and whistles of the other Shelby boys.


	10. Chapter 10

“Really?” You sighed and crossed your arms as you looked over at John, having argued all afternoon. “I’m done.”  
“(Y/N)!” He called but you ignored him, grabbing at the small bag you’d packed just to scare him.  
“I’m leaving.” You snapped, slamming the door as hard as you could, storming to the train station so you could hide out with Ada.  
“Damnit!” he yelled and swooped his hands across the table in front of him, the mess cracking under his feet as he hurried to the drive. “(Y/N)!”

“John what’re you yelling about?” Arthur asked as he joined his brother outside, watching a car vanish around the corner.  
“We had another fight and she’s gone.” John snapped as he ran his hands through his hair and paced the drive.  
“She’s gonna come back, she always does.” Arthur sighed, knowing that Polly had overheard the two of you arguing and was already waiting for you at the train station.

************************************************************** 

“Polly, I should have known.” You sighed as she met you at the gates of the station.  
“You argued again.” She said although you weren’t sure if it was a question or a statement.  
“Yeah… I don’t even remember what started the whole thing.” You muttered as you handed her your bag, knowing you didn’t want to run away but just to vent to someone.

“The boy is stubborn but if you tell him straight he’ll agree you.” She smiled when you shook your head and let her lead you to a car.  
“We’re going the wrong way.” You pointed out and she tutted.  
“He can wait, we’ll have a nice lunch and he can scare himself into a better mood and perhaps he’ll appreciate you more.” Polly winked when you giggled, knowing she’d wait until just the right moment to have John practically crawling on his knees for you.


	11. Chapter 11

“So you know what to do?” Polly asked as she showed you around the flat.  
“Yes, Ms Gray.” You smiled and nodded as she looked you over.

“Well, if you’re sure, I wouldn’t want this place worse off.” She sighed, heading over to the bedroom at the back of the flat.  
“This is Finn’s room, Arthur’s is over there.” Polly smiled when you nodded shyly.  
“When would you like me to start?” You asked when you looked you up and down.  
“Well, as soon as possible, two Shelby boys living alone gets pretty messy.” She smiled when you nodded, glancing around the living room.

“I could start tomorrow.” You mumbled quickly.  
“Polly, you here?” Arthur called, stopping when you smiled awkwardly from the middle of the living room.  
“Yeah Tommy wants to meet… hello.” John smiled as he saw you.  
“Hi.” You almost whispered.

“So, who are you?” John asked gently when it became clear you were feeling awkward.  
“(Y/N).” You mumbled as you blushed.  
“She’ll be the new maid for you and Finn.” Polly explained as she shooed them out of the flat.  
“Well it was nice to meet you (Y/N).” John said with a smirk as he let his Aunt push him out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

You let out a groan as you stood and John hurried in from the back room to help you to your feet, refusing to let you go until you were steady on your feet, kissing your cheek when you lent against him.  
“John I can do it myself.” You chuckled and he let his hand rest on your belly.  
“Hey I’m going to be fussing around you until they’re born, then I’m I will be fussing around them so stop complaining.” He sighed and kissed you, following you to the kitchen.

“John, don’t you have some work to do?” You asked when you turned and found him underfoot.  
“I want to help, let me help” He insisted and you rolled your eyes.

“You can help by staying out of my way!” You said through a laugh and pushed his gently.  
“What if you need my help?” He grumbled.  
“If I need your help I’ll tell you now go and do something else!” You sighed and he reluctantly let you shoo him away.

***************************************************

“What’re you all doing in my house?” You asked as you woke up from a nap to find all the Shelby men crowded into the small living room.  
“John didn’t want us to leave you alone.” Arthur chuckled.  
“So, you decided to do your business here?” You cocked an eyebrow and looked them over.  
“Well we couldn’t take you to the Garrison.” John pointed out and Tommy chuckled.

“We offered but he said it wouldn’t be safe, we’re not about to piss him of by putting you in danger.” Tommy teased and John groaned.  
“I think I can handle being alone for a few hours while you go to the pub.” You chuckled and John followed you out of the room. “Thank you for worrying too much, it’s sweet.”  
“Even if I get in the way?” He asked and you nodded, leaning up to kiss him.  
“Even then.” You hummed.


	13. Chapter 13

John stopped in the doorway as you sang, waiting for you to finsh, before he followed after his brothers and went to the back room. Whenever you sang he’d pop out and watch, slowly making his way over to you at the bar once you’d finished.

“Can I help you Mr Shelby?” You asked as he handed you a drink and winked at you.  
“You could sing for me.” He offered and you rolled your eyes.  
“Perhaps I will, but next time.” You smiled slyly and chuckled as you left the pub. Leaving him to gaze after you.

******************************************************************

“Alright (Y/N)?” Arthur called as you moved to sit on the little stage until it was time for you to start singing.  
“Yeah, you?” You mumbled, not really paying him much attention.  
“Not too bad, think John’s coming in early.” He winked at you and went with Harry into the back as John cam in a sat at the front of the chairs.

“So, you gonna sing for me this week?” He asked and shoved his hands into his pockets as you slowly swaggered to the microphone.

“I don’t sing on demand for just anyone when I’m not performing.” You sighed and he smirked.  
“What about your man do you sing for him?” He asked and you smiled.  
“I don’t know John; do I sing for you?” It took him a minute to catch onto what you said but when he did he broke into a wide grin and nodded.  
“I’d like you to.” He muttered and you obliged.


	14. Chapter 14

Watching John work had your cheeks flushing, having to remind yourself to finish adding up, he’d glance at you and smile every now and then which just made it harder to pay attention to your job. You started working a few months before, John was just glad to have another person good with numbers working with him.  
He’d forever be checking you had everything you needed, shooing away any one who was bothering you too much, always giving you a coin or two more than he should when it was time to pay you.

“(Y/N), I’m gonna need you to drop these down to Tommy at the house.” John called and dumped a huge pile of papers on your little desk that was just outside his office.  
“Sure, you want me to finish these first?” you asked and jumped to your feet so you could grab at your coat.  
“No you can leave them for tomorrow.” He smiled and you nodded, hurrying out to the road so you could put the papers into the car that was waiting.

“You still here?” John chuckled when he found you in the kitchen working on the papers.  
“Yeah Tommy couldn’t finish it so I figured…” You trailed off as he smiled and put a hand on your shoulder, checking what you’d done.  
“You do a good job.” He smiled at you, completely missing the meaning behind your wide eyes and awkward grin.


	15. Chapter 15

Tommy looked furious. You’d known the Shelby family since you were young and everyone would joke you would end up married to John. Poll swore the day you married your husband John’s heart broke, but he found someone else and things went on the way they had for years. Until now.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Tommy snapped as he waited for you to pack your things, his presence the only thing keeping your husband at bay.  
“Because you lot would lose it.” You hissed and grabbed the last of the things and let Tommy lead you out to his car.  
“You think we shouldn’t after what he’s done?” Tommy fixed you with an assessing look and started the car.  
“You can’t tell John.” You mumbled and he shook his head. “Please Tommy.”

The car ride to the house was silent and you let him lead you to a room at the end of one of the many corridors. There was a stream of people that came in and out of you room to see you, Tommy had told Poll, who decided that everyone needed to know so they could rally around you.  
You weren’t sure if they’d kept it from John or he just hadn’t come to see you yet, at any rate you were glad, knowing when he did know he’d over react and rush to defend you even if it was unnecessary.

**************************************************************** 

“John!” You gasped, looking up from your book and scrambling to your feet, letting it tumble to the floor.  
“You didn’t think I’d do something, that I’d help you?” John asked as he walked towards you and you backed against the wall.  
“I… I didn’t.” You started but he shushed you and cupped your face in his hands.

“Listen to me (Y/N), I love you and I always have, but I’m not letting you go back.” He stroked a hand across your cheek. “I’m going to talk to him.”  
“No John you can’t.” You gasped as he pulled away.  
“We’ll just talk.” John muttered and hugged you, his nose nuzzled into your hair.


	16. Chapter 16

Your face flushed as Ada finished what she was saying. She had very loudly admitted in front of her brothers that you, were still a virgin, and their eyes were on you. The days that followed were filled with teasing and jokes from the Shelby’s.  
“You know (Y/N), you ever want be taken care of…” John trailed off with a wink and gestured to himself making you laugh.  
“Honestly John.” You wondered off and he shook his head.

John continued to be more persistent than his brothers who soon quickly forgot what Ada had told them. His teasing became rather lewd and your mind couldn’t help but wonder when he’d whisper things in your ear.  
“(Y/N)?” John asked when he came home and found you shuffling awkwardly as you waited for him.  
“Poll said you were home but…” You waved a hand out as if to point but that he hadn’t been there.  
“You want something?” John asked before breaking into a smile when you blushed. “Oh… alright then.”

He crosses the room and crushed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss, backing you against the nearest wall and slowly moving his hands to your waist. You were to distracted to notice him carefully pulling your dress off until he’d kissed his way down to your collar bone and carried you to his bed.  
The rest of the night was spent wrapped up with each other, John introducing you to feelings you’d never experienced before, there were moments where you’d stop and curl up with John before continuing.


	17. Chapter 17

John had a smug look on his when he got home. You’d already listened to Poll rant about how he’d risked everything to get a better deal just to prove to Tommy that he could and you were furious.  
“How could you be so careless?” You asked almost as soon as he set foot in the kitchen.  
“I don’t want to hear it from you as well.” John sighed, foolishly thinking that you’d be the one person to be proud of him for getting twice the money Tommy thought he could.

“These men kill people John, sometimes for no reason!” you gasped hoping he’d see why you were so worried but he didn’t.  
You started arguing and it lasted all night, he slept on the sofa while you took the bed, wake when he came in to get dressed but he didn’t say a word. Over breakfast the two of you exchanged limited words and when you attempted to bring up the argument but before you could apologise he flipped, throwing things across the room and leaving you stood terrified in the corner.  
“I’m going.” You said once he’d stopped and you hurried from the house.

**********************************************************************************************

When you finally came back home you found John had gone out but not before attempting to clean up the mess he’d made. You finished his attempt and sat at the kitchen table, a book lent against the table as you slowly read through it.  
“(Y/N)?” John called out and hurried to kneel in front of you and tug you into a hug, not giving you a chance to move into him. “Do you know how worried I was?”  
“I was only gone a few hours.” You giggled and he shook his head, pulling you off the chair and wrapping your legs around his waist.

“Tommy had me convinced I’d got you kidnapped.” John admitted and you kissed him softly.  
He deepened the kiss and sat you on the edge of the kitchen table, hands tugging and loosening your dress, the warmth of his hands seeping through the thin petty coat underneath. He threw his hat to the other end of the table before sliding his hands up your legs, undoing the little clips he found so as to get your flesh quicker.  
“I was so worried when I couldn’t find you.” He admitted as he placed sloppy kisses along your neck and fumbled with his trousers.

He gripped the back of your neck and your body arched against him, the feeling of being filled drawing throaty moans from you as he started a slow pace. He pushed your legs up as he increased his speed, the action causing a high moan to escape him, quickly followed by several grunts.  
“God… John!” You moaned and he smiled, looking up at you as you came undone, taking in the sight as if he’d proudly accomplished a difficult task.  
“I love you (Y/N) … I’m sorry about earlier.” He mumbled as you let him pull you off the table and carry you into your bedroom.

“John where are we going, you have to go and talk with the others?” You giggled as he pulled a face.  
“I’m not done with you yet sweetheart.” John teased and kicked the door shut behind you.


	18. Chapter 18

“This is ridiculous!” You huffed and refused to hold the wedding dress your aunt was holding out.  
“You don’t have a choice you have to go through with it.” She scolded.  
“Why exactly can’t one of the other girls be used to pay them off.” You snapped.  
“We’re not using you to buy them off were…” She glowered at you when you interrupted.  
“You’re not, is that why he’ll leave us alone if I’m married to one of them?” You dumped the dress on the floor and hurried out of the caravan and hurried off on your own.

***************************************************************** 

As the Shelby’s walked to where your family was gathered you decided that it’d be easy to run away once they’d dragged you from your home and to Birmingham. The city was so big that you could get quite far without being noticed.  
“Right then let’s celebrate!” Someone shouted once the ceremony was finished.  
You went to dance with your cousins as you would any party but found a dark haired woman, who your husband called Poll, was gripping your arm and telling you that as a Shelby woman you should have enough dignity to not dance around in the dirt.

“So you excited about moving to the city?” One of the taller men asked and you chose to ignore them and glare at your aunt and uncle who were giving you begging looks.  
“It sounds as exciting as having my teeth pulled.” You grumbled, astonishing the man with how rude you dared to be to him and you pulled away from Poll.  
“Bloody hell Tommy could ‘a got a girl that likes me.” John sighed as you laughed and danced with one of the boys that were close family friends.  
“Give her a few days with the little ones, she’ll be fine.” Tommy assured his brother.

Your wedding day came to be known as the day Tommy tempted the devil. You didn’t settle down after a few days, in fact a year later and you were still causing trouble, no matter who threatened you or what they threatened you with.

***********************************************************************

“Oi John boy, that your wife?” Isaiah asked as he and Finn followed the older Shelby’s out of the Garrison.  
He sighed and watched as you hurried off through a back street that everyone knew went straight to the train station. Tommy went to go after you. looking furious, but John shook his head and went after you himself.  
“So where we going?” John asked as stood next to you on the platform.

“How do you know I’m going somewhere perhaps I’m just very fond of trains.” You hummed and he chuckled.  
“Like you’re fond of barges that go to London?” John teased and you glanced at him.   
“How’d you find out about that?” You asked and crossed your arms.

“Because every bloke in the Garrison was talking about a pretty girl down the docks and Poll couldn’t find you anywhere.” He smiled when you nodded.  
When the train pulled up at the station John waited until the last moment to jump on and pull you with him, winking at the ticket man who ran along with the train for a little while as if he hoped to catch it.  
“John what’re you doing!” You gasped as you caught your breath.  
“You weren’t planning on getting on?” He joked and smiled when you rolled your eyes.

“Aren’t you worried about what your brothers will say?” You teased.  
“More worried about how we’ll get home, we’ll get off at the first stop outside Birmingham.” John decided.   
“I’m getting off at London.” You told him and went to take a seat, he lent on the frame of your compartment’s door and looked at you.

“Well then you’ll want to stay away from Solomon’s, nice enough but he’s got a temper, Sabini you’ll want to avoid him to… best not to tell anyone up there that you’re a Shelby really.” John grinned when your eyes widened and you realised how many people you’d have to be avoiding.  
“That’s ok I’m a Lee not a Shelby.” You said and John’s smile faltered.  
“Run away and break my heart all in one day, don’t make it easy for a man do you?” He said and quickly recovered.

“Now you know how I felt being stolen away from my whole family.” You mumbled and an idea struck John.  
You dozed off on the train, not waking up when John carried you off and set you in the car he’d acquired. You woke up as he pulled off a familiar dirt road and the sight of your family had you happily grinning.  
John let you hurry off, embracing people you’d missed, while he chose to stay in the car and wait for you to finish so that he didn’t impose. When he finally indicated it was time to leave you did as he asked, surprising him when you waved goodbye and hurried back to the car.

“Thank you,” You muttered and John nodded.  
When you got back to Small Heath Tommy was furious and the Shelby’s all piled into the street to argue about where John had been. It stopped as soon as you let John kiss you and the flush of our cheeks became evident.

“Go on home, I’ll be back in a bit.” He said softly and you shocked everyone when you did as he asked.  
Your fingers brushed over your lips as you quietly snuck in and avoided waking John’s children, smiling to yourself when you realised you’d developed feelings for him.  
“At least he isn’t a bad one.” You hummed to yourself.


	19. Chapter 19

“Where do you think you’re going?” Poll snapped as she stopped John from following after his brother’s to the train.  
“Tommy’s got some business to finish up in London.” John huffed having already argued over him going away with you that morning.  
“You know you’re a bloody fool John, what happens when you don’t make it back in time to see your child be born?” Polly waited for John to answer and sighed when he shrugged.

“I’ll be back home tomorrow evening and the doctor said she’s probably got more than a week to go.” He went to move past Poll who turned to watch him hurry after the others.  
“Trust me, when you come back (Y/N) will have a child in her arms.” Poll called out and he hesitated before continuing.

*********************************************************************************************

“John come quick!” Ada yelled as the boys all hopped out of different cars.  
“What’s going on?” Tommy questioned his sister who was trying to hurry her brother along.  
“It’s (Y/N), Poll said to get you as quick as I could.” With that she hurtled off leaving the boys to panic over her lack of information.  
When they reached the house they found the door left wide open and pained sounds coming from inside. John jumped up the stairs two at a time, Arthur close behind while Tommy checked with the people who’d gathered outside.

“Put those guns away I won’t be having any of that here!” Poll bellowed and as soon as he’d tucked his gun away John’s eyes fell on you.  
“(Y/N)?” He said softly as he knelt down next to you and gently stroked the forehead of the sleeping baby in your arms.  
“John you need to take the baby, there’s going to be twins.” Ada said as she helped you hand over the baby to her father who carried her over to where Arthur and Tommy were stood, her uncles quick to fall into their adoring rolls. 

Hours later John was sat at the edge of the bed, looking into the Moses baskets that held his sleeping daughter’s. You wearily moved and smiled when John stroked your face.  
“We don’t have any girl’s names, was counting on a boy.” John smiled at you before glancing back at the sleeping girls. “But I heard some nice ones up in London.”

“Oh yeah?” You yawned and he pulled the blankets tighter around you.  
“Heather and Belle.” He offered and you smiled.  
“I like them.” You told him and he carefully shifted so he could lay down next to you.  
“I promise I won’t leave your side with the next one.” John whispered and you let out a chuckle before falling asleep against John’s shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

You smiled as people scattered out of your way, it was a side effect of being the Shelby brother’s family friend since you could remember and you couldn’t hide the fact that you loved it. The world was at your feet at least, Small Heath was, and there was nothing that pleased you more to wonder through the streets and watch people hurry about and attempt to not look at you.  
“Bloody ‘ell here she is.” John yelled as you walked into the Garrison.  
“Isn’t it a bit early to be drinking?” You asked as Thomas moved to let you sit down.

“Nah, if you’re not drunk by five in the afternoon then you’ve wasted the day.” Arthur declared and you let out a laugh.  
“You know I heard something down the docks today.” Tommy muttered as he set down his glass and lit his cigarette.  
“You hear a lot of things Tommy.” You said sweetly which made John choke on his drink when you turned away from Tommy and pulled a face. “Well go on then tell us what the might Blinders found out.”

“Apparently you’ve been harassing the factory owners, trying get them to pay the workers more.” Tommy look at you and you smiled.  
“I wouldn’t say harassing more… gently distressing.” The room was filled with laughter until Finn burst into the room and slumped down.  
“That fella catch you with his daughter again?” Arthur asked.  
“You’re one to talk, Arthur once got caught with the baker’s girl.” You hummed and nodded when Finn gave you a questioning look.

“The one at the end of the road?” He asked and you nodded.  
“Yeah, never seen Poll so made, came outside to find him whacking Arthur with a rolling pin… took it right off him and whacked him back.” John said and the two of you started laughing, even Tommy cracked a smile.  
“Alright, enough I was only a little lad.” Arthur defended which made you and John laugh harder.

“This was back when Tommy was smaller than John and he managed to fight him off just fine… mind you she liked Tommy more than Arthur.” You grinned at Finn who laughed as Tommy pulled you closer so he could throw and arm over your shoulder and look down at you.  
“Enough of that or I’ll be telling Ada about the time we caught you kissing Freddie Thorne.” Tommy said and you decided to stay quiet.


	21. Chapter 21

“Nervous John Boy?” Arthur asked as he and Tommy joined John outside and started the slow walk to where the main wedding party had gathered.  
“Nah it’s (Y/N).” John chuckled.  
“Not worried that she’s not going to walk down the aisle?” Tommy joked and John scowled at him.

“Bloody ‘ell Tommy you know how to make a man feel good about his wedding day.” John snorted and the group started laughing.  
They marched their way up to the main group and people slowly began to face the front. Ada jogged up to John’s side and muttered for him to prepare himself and moments later you were in his sights.  
“You look perfect.” He muttered when you let him take you hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of yours.

You blushed and glanced down at your hands, the whole day having you utterly overwhelmed. The ceremony was over quickly, neither of you minded, you go to go down to the fields and drink and dance around a huge bonfire.  
“And how’re you feeling Mrs Shelby?” Freddie asked as he snuck into the full blown Shelby party that seemed to fill every street.  
“Very happy.” You insisted. “Now go and find Ada and tell Tommy it’s my wedding day and I say everyone has to be ask happy as me.”

He chuckled as your words came out slurred and pointed you out to John who was accepting some congratulations. He jogged over to you and gripped your waist with both hands, lifting you into the air, and settling you back down when your arms wrapped around his neck.  
“I love you Mrs Shelby.” He hummed as he lent down to kiss you.  
“And I love you to, Mr Shelby.” You smiled into the kiss and his hand tugged off your veil so he could loosen your hair and tangle his hands into it.


	22. Chapter 22

“Well you’re forgetting I’m not your girl.” You hummed.  
John groaned as you skipped away from him with a flirty smile. You’d been doing it for weeks, talking with him and flirting and smiling, then shrugging off any attempt to go any further.

“(Y/N) you keep this up and I won’t talk to you!” John joked and you turned grinning before hurrying off down the road.  
“I wouldn’t worry ‘bout it John Boy, she likes you well enough.” Tommy chuckled and the two of the turned back to the bookies.

****************************************************************************

“Alright (Y/N)?” Arthur hummed when you came into the back room and pouted in John’s direction.  
“Nah she’s mad.” John chuckled and Arthur glanced between the two of you.  
“Arthur could you get a drink for me… please.” You grinned when Arthur went to get up but John put a hand out.  
“Oh no (Y/N), you won’t do stuff for us cause you’re not our girl then we’re not doin’ anything for you cause were not your men.” John muttered and flicked at his cigar with a smug smile.

“Fine I’ll get my own.” You sighed.  
“Bloody hell she’s never paid for ‘er own drink before.” Arthur chuckled.  
“Give ‘er a minute.” John chuckled and tapped his cheek when you shuffled back into the room.  
You kissed him sweetly and let him lead you out of the room, shooting a wink at Arthur when he shook his head at the pair of you.


	23. Chapter 23

John grinned when he caught you blushing, staring intently as him until he noticed. Slowly you’d begun to develop feelings for John and he’d started to notice.  
“You know when you stare like that it’s obvious what you’re thinking.” Harry muttered as he handed you some drinks and pointed out who they were for.

“I wasn’t staring.” You said quickly and hurried to give the drinks away before getting behind the bar to help with the sudden rush of patrons.  
You turned to serve the next person and stopped, swallowing, before smiling at John who smirked and tapped his fingers against the bar.  
“Alright (Y/N)?” John chuckled and smiled when you nodded.  
When you didn’t do anything more than stare at him he lent over the bar and tangled on hand into your hair as he cupped the back of your hair and kissed you.

“John what’re you doing?” You asked when he pulled away.  
“Kissing you.” He muttered and kissed you again.  
He winked and hurried to the backroom, leaving you frozen to the spot with a pink ting to your cheeks, completely oblivious to Harry waving his hand in front of your face or to the men waiting for their drinks.


	24. Chapter 24

“Who was it?” Your brothers calm tone was more frightening than if he’d shouted at you.  
“One of the Lee boys.” You mumbled looking at your hands.  
“One… one of the FUCKING LEE BOYS!” Tommy shouted.  
“Which one?” John asked quickly and all eyes turned to you.

Your brothers became irritated when you didn’t say anything and stubbornly looked away from them. Tommy almost snapped and gripped your chin in an attempt to make you look him in the eyes but you jerked your head the other way.  
“For fuck sake Tommy get out!” Poll yelled when she came home with Michael to find tears prickling your eyes.  
“Did you know about this?” Tommy snapped.  
“Yes, she told Michael the other day and he brought her to me.” Polly admitted quickly.

“Really, well that’s wonderful ain’t it!” Arthur huffed. “Tells you lot but not us.”  
“You all over react all the time!” You yelped, the look on Tommy’s face making you wish you’d kept quiet.  
“Oh now she speaks.” He huffed. “I’m going and of I find out you went anywhere… don’t. fucking. Move.”

“Yeah what Tommy said.” Arthur’s voice was friendlier as he followed Tommy out the door.  
“Don’t Worry, they’ll calm down.” John promised as he gave your shoulder a tight squeeze and hurried after your brothers.  
Eventually Polly and Michael took you to her cottage claiming that if you were going to be locked away you might as well be comfortable.


	25. Chapter 25

“Right, I wanna know which one of you boys knocked up my little sister.” Tommy growled out as he stormed across the field towards the Lees’.  
“Alright boys we don’t want know trouble.” One of the men said as he jumped down from the caravan he’d been sat in.  
“You didn’t want trouble; you should have taught your boys to keep control of themselves.” Arthur spat out.

“Oh like you lot can keep control of your women, we seen Ada down in London, ain’t nothin that could bring her back to the fold.” The man chuckled.  
“We’re not talking about Ada; I’m talking about (Y/N).” Tommy glared at the Lee’s daring anyone of them to talk back.  
“So you come here and blame us because you can’t keep control of your sister?” One of the boys who had remained relatively quiet spoke up.  
“All we want to do is have a few words with the lad, nothin’ more.” John muttered.

“Fuck you Shelby, we’re not saying anything it’s her own fault.” One of the other boys said.  
Tommy wasn’t really sure how the fight started but he joined in anyway, taking out his pent up anger on the Lee’s the same way his brothers were. They only left when they were dragged away, the family truce left on shaky ground as they stormed off and headed back towards Small Heath.


	26. Chapter 26

John sighed as you wondered away from him, reminding him of a cat that would lure you in and then scratch at you because they felt like it. Just when he thought he was getting somewhere with you, you’d give him the slip or an excuse to not talk to him for a while. 

“Looks like she got away again.” Tommy teased as John headed back over to his brothers.  
“I’m workin’ on it.” John huffed.  
“Might wanna work a bit harder John Boy.” Arthur chuckled out.

*********************************************************************************

John glowered as he watched you smile and flirt with another man at the bar, ducking into the backroom of the Garrison John slumped into the chair next to Tommy.  
“Are you going to scare him off or let him have her?” Tommy mused as John down a glass of whisky.  
John nodded and rolled the toothpick between his teeth, when he headed back out he watched you for a moment, choosing which direction he’d approach you from.  
“What do you want Shelby?” You hummed as he stooped and lent against the bar.

“You.” He winked and you rolled your eyes, despite the small smile on your face.  
When you hopped of the bar stool and let your hands gently skim his jacket he frowned and followed you outside, grabbing your arm when you made to skip off.  
“Alright enough (Y/N) this isn’t fun anymore what do you want me to do?” John grumbled.  
“I…” You went to reply but he cut you off.

“No enough (Y/N), I’m runnin’ around after you and makin’ a fool of myself so you can just go wind up someone else.” John snapped.  
He swore when he realised he’d brought tears to your eyes and quickly pulled you into him, leaning his chin on your head as he rubbed your back.  
“I’m sorry.” You mumbled against his shirt.  
“It’s alright (Y/N), but enough of this hard to get nonsense.” He smiled and gripped your chin, bending down to kiss you softly.


	27. Chapter 27

Bloody hell, (Y/N) will you go get Arthur?” Poll snapped.  
“Yeah.” You sigh as you stretch and hop down off the table you’d been sat on. It didn’t take long to get to the Garrison and find John and Arthur in the private room.

“Poll wants Arthur.” You grumbled.  
“Alright, here (Y/N) on me.” Arthur sighed as he dropped a few coins on the table. John chuckled when you sat down and let you head drop against the wall behind you.  
“Poll keeping you busy?” John asked as he watched you.  
“Yes, I haven’t had a chance to unwind for days.” You complained, squeaking when John slid over and yanked you onto his lap so you were straddling him.

“Well I’m pretty sure I can help with that.” John mumbled as he set his cigar down in the ashtray sat on the table behind you and roughly kissed your neck.  
His hands slid under your skirts, quickly tugging any undergarments out of his way. You couldn’t help but wonder how many women John had pleased as he skilfully tugged down his trousers so to anyone who were to glance into the room would think he was giving you a comforting hug.

A loud moan rolled out of you as he slowly slid you down onto his length until your hips met his. One arm snaked around your back, keeping you close to him as he rapidly moved his hips into you, the other slid under your dress roughly caressing the soft skin he could reach.  
“Fuckin’ hell (Y/N), scream any louder they’ll hear you in London.” John chuckled.

“Shut it John Boy.” You gasped.  
“Not the one who needs to shut it Sweetheart.” He chuckled again only to have the smug grin wiped off his face when your walls clenched around him, your body stiffening as he lured several short gasps from you with a few rough thrusts.

Your eyes rolled and a silent moan forced its way out of you as your body began to tremble, the hot burning feeling between your hips exploding as John’s furious pounding became sloppy and jerked. The sight of you completely undone on top of him was enough to have John crashing to his own end, burying his face against your chest stifling his own bellowing moan.

“Right then.” John said after the two of you had taken a few minutes to recover. “Of you go.” He set you down on wobbly legs and walked you to the door, smiling smugly to himself as he sat back down.


	28. Chapter 28

You smiled to yourself when you heard the locks on the front door click. Slipping out of bed to find John lent against the front door, his eyes closed and an angry heave forcing his chest up and down.  
“John?” You asked quietly.

“You still awake?” John asked.  
“I heard the door… what’s wrong?” You asked seeing the expression on his face.  
“Tommy.” He mumbled, letting you pull off his hat and tie before un buttoning his jacket and waist coat.  
“What happened?” You asked but he gave you a half smile and a kiss.  
“Nothin’ to be worried about sweetheart.” He mumbled to you.

It was an hour later when you rolled over in bed and found it still empty that you went to see what John was doing, finding him staring into the fire in the living room, you sat down on his lap as you stroked your fingers through his hair.  
“I don’t know what to do.” John said quietly. “I thought it’d get better but it’s not he’s just getting worse and… I want to be a good man, for you and the kids…”  
“You’re a good man John, you’re nothing like Tommy.” You whispered as he lent his head on you shoulder and broke down.

“I’m sick of answering to him.” John mumbled through a sob. “I just… want it back like it used to be, sleeping next to you every night, scarin’ people but not hurtin’ ‘em.”  
Hearing John so broken had you silently crying to, tears dribbling down your cheeks when John finally opened up and revealed what was bothering him. When he realised you were crying he rubbed your back and kissed your neck as he hugged you.  
“It’s alrigh’ (Y/N) … I’m just bein’ stupid.” He said quickly hoping to stop the flow of tears.

“No you have to tell him how you feel.” You said sternly attempting to stop the flow of tears.  
“I will.” He promised, running a hand up your leg and smiling.  
The two of you sat in silence, your hands playing through John’s hair as he ran a hand up and down your legs. After a few minutes he looked up at you and smiled, rubbing his nose against yours before claiming your lips, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip before he swiped his tongue over it.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to become heated, John’s hands pushing your nightdress around your waist as he pulled you onto his lap. His arms wrapped around you and he let out a loud groan as he ground his hips against yours, a string of whimpers and moans falling from you egging him on.  
One of his hands ghosted you back and settled in your hair while his other hand slid under your silky night gown moaning into your neck when he found you completely bare underneath, using his grip on you he lent you up and unbutton his trousers.

He slowly sank you down onto him, gasping against your neck, his eyes sliding shut when he got as close as he could. The two of you clung to each other as he moved his hips, each slowly tender movement had the Blinder relaxing a little more, your hands tangled in his hair as slid the straps of your slip off and exposed more of you to his attentive touch.

He watched you slowly fall apart due to his touch, memorising every inch of your perfect body, attempting to stay level headed as your body stiffened and your breath hitched. It didn’t take much more for his to tip you to the edge, your eyes rolling and fingers fisting in his shirt.  
The sight of you an ungodly mess in his arms had him grinning and it didn’t take him long to follow behind, your kisses peppered across his jaw line as you nuzzled into his shoulder. After a few minutes he picked you up and tugged your clothes to cover the both of you, staring into the fire as you slowly fell asleep in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

How you got caught up in this you’ll never know, but here you were, sat between Tommy and John who were glaring at each other over the table. How you became their sole focus of attention you’ll never know but that didn’t change the fact that you were trapped between two rather dangerous men who were both irritated with each other to the point that they would probably start a fight if the other so much as breathed wrong.  
You went to leave and both brothers jumped up to pull your chair out, giving you enough time to slip out of the Garrison while they argued. A series if thumps on your front door had you rolling your eyes as you opened the door and John stumbled in.

“Alrigh’ (Y/N) just checking… you got home alright.” John said quickly.  
“Tommy isn’t here.” You sighed as he took off his hat and made himself at home.  
“Yeah I know I was just…” John grinned sheepishly when you cut him off.  
“Checking he isn’t here.” You grumbled.

You sat down next to him and the two of you began chatting, not noticing Tommy who had hurried into your home to apologise for ignoring you only to find you laughing at something foolish that John had said.  
“Really?” Tommy snapped when John moved to kiss you, making you turn to him at the last second.  
“Tommy what’re you doing here?” You said as you got up from the sofa.  
“Interrupting apparently.” He snapped with a glare to his brother who’d grabbed his hat and begun pushing past the two of you.

 

“Why don’t you just sleep with both of them?” Ada asked as she tapped the end of her cigarette into an ash tray you’d set in front of her.  
“Ada!” You yelped making her chuckle.  
“All I’m saying is it’d shut them up for a while.” Ada said dismissively.

Ada’s idea swam around your head while you were supposed to be working, your gaze trained on Tommy and John, as you chewed the end of your pencil. John snapped his fingers in front of your face as he turned to ask if you’d written down what Tommy had said.  
“Hmm?” You asked dopily making the Shelby boys chuckle.  
“Somethin’ on your mind?” John asked.  
“Um…” You said as you tried to think of an excuse.

Both Shelby’s stared at you as you flushed a deep red and began fidgeting, hoping to move out of their eye line while staying in your seat at the same time. They shook off your odd behaviour and continued until Tommy caught your eye due to the dazed stare you’d fixed him with.  
“(Y/N)?” Tommy asked, the sound of your name making you chew your bottom lip.  
You jumped when John threw an arm around your shoulder, wanting to have an equal amount of attention. Turning to face him your breath hitched when you came so close to John that you may as well have rubbed noses.

Without any thought you kissed John, the Blinder gripped the back of your neck as you let him deepen the kiss, swallowing a soft moan that was forced from you when Tommy nipped jealously at your neck.  
The only thing the boys seemed to agree on was that you had far too many cloths on, while John locked the door to Tommy’s office, Tommy stripped you down. It didn’t take long for John’s hands to join Tommy’s in trailing over your exposed body.  
“I think John should leave.” Tommy muttered to you.

“Fuck off Tommy.” John snapped despite having his face buried in your neck.  
“Can’t you both stay?” you asked quietly.  
They both stared at you for a moment, reluctantly nodding as they accepted your proposition. At first they were hesitant, Tommy’s touches were soft and sensual while John’s where desperate and needy. You were sure you’d be bruised and unable to walk the next day but at the moment it didn’t seem to matter.

Tommy unbuckled his trousers and lifted you enough to sink down onto him, pushing you backwards into John, who was too busy gawking at the way you writhed under Tommy’s touch to notice the in his brother was offering him.  
“The faster you come the quicker we can swap, just think how Tommy’s hands would feel doing this.” John whispered in your ear as one hand slid to caress your breast while the other stroked teasingly across your clit.

“John!” you gasped out, your hips jerking, causing both you and Tommy to grunt.  
It didn’t take long for the two of you to come undone but the boys weren’t planning on making this evening easy for you, Tommy slid out of you and carried you over to where John had sat himself.  
“Fuck her rough and it’ll be the last thing you do John boy.” Tommy warned his voice cracked and hoarse with lust.

Unlike Tommy’s calm but firm thrusts, John’s were rapid and rough, your eyes rolled and your body arched against Tommy as he pounded into you despite his brothers warning. Large calloused hands cupped and caress your breasts while soft kisses quickly compensated for the dark bruises John sucked into your neck.  
You cried out as you clenched around John and your body stiffened around him, John’s hands gripping your hips as he helped you ride him through your high, head dropped against Tommy’s shoulder and he smirked when your eyes fluttered open.  
“Don’t give in so soon sweetheart.” He muttered and he nipped your jawline. “We’ve got a lot of fun to get through.”


	30. Chapter 30

John strolled into Tommy’s apartment to find Poll sat on her own, he frowned when she looked at him knowing he was looking for you.  
“Where’s (Y/N)?” He asked when she didn’t explain your absence.  
“She’s on a date with the apprentice from the bakery.” Poll said calmly as she watched her nephew swallow.  
“Right’ well then tell Tommy I’ll be back in a bit.” John said as he nodded, deciding to find you.

“John you’re a married man now you can’t keep running after (Y/N).” Polly snapped. She was fond of you, you’d grown up among her nephews and had been close to Ada, you’d helped her through the war and she even let you call her aunt Poll.  
“I’m not runnin’ after her Poll, the guy she’s out with owes Tommy near a hundred quid I’m not lettin’ her get mixed up in that.” John mumbled.

He left the apartment and hurried through the streets until he found you sat alone outside a café, he took a seat and next to you and grinned when you rolled your eyes.  
“What’s wrong with this one?” You sighed.  
“He owes Tommy some money.” John said as he rolled a toothpick between his fingers and placed it between his lips.  
You both sat and waited for your date to arrive, this wasn’t the first date John had crashed, you once made the mistake of meeting someone at the Garrison after Harry had promised to keep an eye on you in case things went wrong.

John hadn’t been impressed and he ditched his brothers who watched him successfully sabotage your date. Despite it being incredibly irritating you had to admit that having your best friend dismissing them saved you a lot of awkward rejections.  
“So, everyone round here owes Tommy money.” You said with a sigh.  
“Yeah but do you really want a man that gambles?” John asked grinning when you giggled.

“Everyone around here gambles it’s why they owe Tommy money.” He smiled and looked at you for a minute before chuckling and turning his attention to the other people who were milling around.  
“Well then we’ll find you someone who’s not from around here.” John muttered as he grinned at you and gripped you chin. “What’d you think, a proper posh bloke in a two story house.”

“Oh yes and I will have to call you Mr Shelby, dance in fine gowns and boss around maids.” You both burst into laughter, John’s thumb rubbing your cheek as he looked at your happy expression.  
Neither of you noticed your date had seen the exchange and chosen to leave, the pair of you spent hours laughing and joking about you being married to a rich man, eventually walking back to meet Poll.

“So what happened, you find another one that wasn’t good enough?” Arthur asked, thinking the entire ordeal was incredibly funny.  
“Shut up Arthur.” He grunted as he passed his brother and joined you and Poll at the kitchen table.


	31. Chapter 31

Esme couldn’t help but feel jealous of you and John. You were close with her, she liked you well enough, just your bond with John made her feel left out and hurt. She knew how it was growing up with a friend and being so close you can’t be without the other, so she decided to take things into her own hands.  
She wanted you to be happy, so she turned to Tommy, knowing you loved all the Shelby’s the same way you loved John. She thought carefully about how to phrase what she was going to say to Tommy, she didn’t want you sent away.

“Tommy we need to talk.” Esme said as she walked into Tommy’s office. He glanced up at her, knowing what she was going to talk about.  
“I know Esme.” Tommy mumbled hoping to avoid the subject.  
“Tommy, John’s right she needs a good man and you all keep avoiding the idea of anything ever changing when it comes to her.” Esme sighed and lent on his desk as he nodded.  
“What would you have me do Esme, we’ve known her, her whole life?” Tommy said looking up from the spot he’d been staring at.

“Find her someone good, someone who you know will look after her like you boys do.” Esme said.  
“I’ll think about it.” Tommy said and Esme nodded.

**************************************************************** 

Tommy had spent months finding someone who could look after you, the girl whom he and his brothers saw as some sort of sister, you quickly fell for him and the Shelbys’ welcomed the man as one of their own.  
Three days before your wedding John vanished, everyone was out looking for him but you knew where he’d be, without telling anyone were you were going you went to the spot you knew he’d be. You took a seat next to him and he swallowed as he looked at you.  
“Are you going through with it?” John’s voice wavered as he played with his hands.

“Yes.” You mumbled unsure why your friendship with John created such a feeling of guilt when you talked about your fiancée. You placed a hand on his cheek and he lent into it.  
“Why?” his tone was serious as he looked across at you.  
“I love him.” At that John jerked his head away from your hand and refused to look at you.  
“You love him?” John asked with the hurt he was feeling ringing clear in his voice. “Why because Tommy told you to?”  
“No John I just do.” You tried to explain.

John didn’t speak to you for the rest of the afternoon, his heart was in his mouth every time he looked at you.   
All those years the two of you had spent together and you’d obliviously dismiss your feelings for him as friendship, that evening he trudged his way to the Garrison, drinking his feelings away as he swallowed his pride and told your fiancée that he was looking forward to being his best man.


	32. Chapter 32

John burst into Poll’s apartment drunk out of his mind, pushing past the crowd of women that had been helping you get ready, hurtling out of the building when she told him that you’d already left and the group was about to head up to the church.  
He stopped halfway there, he was in love with you and for years he assumed you loved him back, he needed to put a stop to the wedding but he didn’t want to hurt you. He saw you and your group of women gather outside the church excitedly.

When the music started and you headed in he couldn’t move, his heart felt like it was breaking, he should be stood there as you walked towards him. Reluctantly he headed into the church and watched you, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of you.  
He snapped out of his dazed state when everyone cheered and the Shelbys’ gathered around you, he hurried forward and gripped your arm, the entire wedding party tensing.  
“(Y/N) we need to talk.” John muttered.

“Don’t do this to her John not now.” Tommy hissed and tried to push his brother away from you before anyone else noticed the disturbance.  
“Please (Y/N), just come with me we can come back in a few weeks or something… I love you.” He sounded broken and desperate as you let him hug you.  
The crowd began muttering to themselves when you didn’t answer him, letting him sob onto your shoulder and ball his hands in your dress, knowing you weren’t going to say yes.

“I’m sorry John… I’m going to America tomorrow.” You whispered. The broken sob that escaped John almost broke you, letting himself be pulled away by Finn and Arthur.  
It took you a moment to collect yourself, soothing your dress you followed the group to the Garrison, fake smile plastered on your face as you tried your best to look like you were having a good time all the while wondering how your best friend was holding up.


	33. Chapter 33

You glared at John as he smiled and bought a drink for a girl at the bar. Instead of coming back over to you he stayed with her, flirting with her friends who seemed to flock around him.  
“You’re not mad as that?” Finn asked as you cocked your head, sliding and arm around the boy’s shoulder as you ruffled his hair with the other hand.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.” You smiled at the boy who nodded slowly, seeming to understand he was pressing his luck by discussing the topic.

By the end of the week Finn watched you slowly put your plan into action, chatting to one of the friendly regulars a little more than the others. John eventually caught on and you got his attention, which was why you found him grumpily sat in the backroom of the Garrison.  
“Poll’s lookin’ for you.” You hummed as he ignored you, flicking at the cigar in his hand.  
“She tell you what she wanted?” Arthur asked.

“No, just that she wants you two back at Tommy’s office.” You smiled and turned away from John, waving at the man who smiled across the bar.  
“Well I better get going then.” Arthur chuckled.  
“Gonna keep messin around with him?” John asked which made you roll your eyes.  
“We chat, you dance and get in real close, flirting.” You huffed, walking away, leaving him to wonder why you’d even started to talk to the man.

******************************************************************************

“I’ll make you a deal.” John declared as he grabbed your wrist, tugging you into a corridor.  
“Oh yeah, what kind of deal?” You hummed carelessly, leaning against the wall, letting him take advantage of the position and place his hands either side of your face.  
“Just me and you, no messing around, nothin’.” He muttered awkwardly.  
“You sure?” You asked in a tone that told him he was indeed right and you’d been playing him.  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” He nodded, smiling when you tiptoed, kissing him sweetly before escaping his grip and running off.


	34. Chapter 34

You slammed into Polly’s house like the devil was on your heels, she only just had enough time to move out of the way. “You’re so irritating!” You seethed and went to hit John when you found him leant in the doorway chuckling.

“Oh, you two. Calm down.” Arthur joked as your shouting drew the rest of the boy into the room where Polly had a firm grip on your wrist.

“I still did better than you.” He taunted and you huffed in unwilling defeat.

“You two better not be fighting at the party tonight.” Tommy said as he shook his head. “I’m counting on you Princess.”

“We both know I can come through better than John.” You sighed and tossed a pillow at him.

If you had been younger John would have pounced on you and Arthur would have probably been swept up in the fight between the two of you which was often ended by Tommy. But now John simply shrugged and laughed it off, making several remarks as he headed to the kitchen.

“The day the two of you admit to liking each other will be a godsend.” Polly sighed as she poured you a cup of tea.

 

***************

 

“Here we have (YN) the princess, my brother’s, Finn and John.” Tommy winked as he introduced you and you rolled you eyes at the nickname.

“It’s a pleasure.” You muttered to the person that was following Tommy.

“Yeah until you start being mean.” John sighed quietly and you kicked him under the table. You continued bickering and shooting glances at each other. You were honestly surprised that Tommy’s ‘friend’ hadn’t noticed the gestures you were flinging at each other.

Arthur sighed and shook his head before slapping his hands on Tommy and Michael’s shoulder. “Fifty says the sort it tonight.”

“Nah, (Y/N)’s probably gonna hit him and leave.” Michael said through a chuckle as he glanced at Tommy who simply smiled and waved his own money at his brothers.

By the end of the night John had wound you up so much you stormed off and started stomping home. He rushed after you when his brother's all gave him a look.

“Princess!” He chuckled, lighting a cigarette as he caught up with you. He caught your wrist and spun you around, smiling when you slumped against the wall and frowned at him. “I’m sorry.”  
“You’re so annoying.” You sighed and he nodded, flicking his cigarette away.  
“I know.” He sighed and cupped your face, stroking your cheek as you looked up at him. Gently he leant forwards and kissed you softly.  
“Yes, I win!” Arthur cheered and you both pulled away to see Arthur. Tommy and Michael laughing.


	35. Chapter 35

“(Y/N) can you… will you stop ignoring me!” Esme sighed when you didn’t reply.

“Why I’m not going to do it anyway.” You replied and continued to ignore her.

“Do you want me to tell your father that you’re not helping?” She sighed with her hands on her hips.

“Do what you like, i’m not fussed.” You retorted and found out your shoes before leaving the house.

She followed you out to the drive which is where Polly and Michael found the two of you arguing. In the end you yielded and did what Esme wanted but only because your great aunt followed you inside and didn’t move until you’d finished.

“I don’t like her, why’s that so hard for her to get?” You sighed and Polly rolled her eyes.

“I would have thought by now you’d be used to her?” She took a drag from her cigarette as you shrugged and went to find fine and Isaiah to see what they were up to.

************************

“Where’s (Y/N)?” John asked when he couldn’t find you anywhere.

“Your daughter left this morning despite having chores and hasn’t come back jet.” Esme snapped and slammed a pile of books down when you swaggered into the room wearing Finn’s cap. “You’re still not…”

“Don’t care.” You sang as you skipped into your room and grabbed your coat before walking out to leave again.

“John!” Esme snapped and you're turned to look at your father.

“At least help a little.” He asked you but you shook your head.

“I can’t Michael bet me Isaiah could beat Finn in a fight.” You told him and he laughed.

 

“Isaiah could beat Finn.” He muttered but you shook your head in defense of your uncle.

“You’re not going to tell her off, she doesn’t listen to me.” Esme sighed and you made a noise of irritation as you left.

“Because you’re not my mother.” You called out and left the two awkwardly stood in the living room.


	36. Chapter 36

You laughed as your dance partner span you. John hadn’t wanted to dance so you’d sat alone while he talked with people. He didn’t notice the man coming to ask for a dance or your polite decline.

He did however, notice when the man returned and you relented and accepted. You danced for most of the night, laughing and joking until other partners offered themselves up for a turn. John watched you carefully after that. His focus on the people who were talking to him vanished completely.

“Having fun?” He asked when you stopped for a drink before going to head back to dance.  
“So much fun, it's a shame you don’t like to dance.” You hummed with a sly smile, hurrying back and immediately becoming the focus of the dance floor.  
Once the pub started to close John took his chance to grab you by the arm and started storming home. You rolled your eyes when he hurried to unlock the door and let you push past him.

“You know I said I wanted to dance.” You pointed out which made John scoff at you as he lent against the wall.  
“Yeah you did, didn’t expect you to dance with anyone who offered.” He said through a grunt as you headed to your bedroom. “Coulda’ asked… might have…”  
“I can hear you grumbling… you aren’t jealous are you?” You asked and he shrugged, not looking at you.  
“Nope not me.” He scoffed and tried to look nonchalant.


	37. Chapter 37

You rolled your eyes and chuckled as Tommy finished talking, both of you looking up as John bounded into the room. He shot you a quick wink and you had to hide your smile as you blushed. “It’s all sorted Tommy.” He muttered and grinned when you hurriedly excused yourself.

 

“Well?” Tommy asked when John’s gaze lingered on you as you left with a pile of paperwork.

“How’s she just your friend ‘ay Tommy, sure there’s not something else going on?” John teased. Tommy rolled his eyes and glared at John who held up his hands. “Just saying I couldn’t concentrate with her around.”

“I’m aware of that.” Tommy muttered and shook his head as he motioned for John to sit down.

 

They talked for most of the afternoon. Everytime you wondered in with paperwork to give Tommy or to have signed by one of them Tommy lost John’s attention completely. He even found getting you to focus difficult, It made his gut churn at the thought of what he needed to ask of John.

See the two of you talk like love stricken fools had his mind made. He wouldn’t tell either of you his arrangement with John and the Lee family.

 

*******************************

 

“You want me to what?” You asked Tommy quietly. You were in shock which was why, he assumed, you hadn’t knocked him silly.

“Distract John, I need to finish arranging…” Tommy said. He sighed when you cut him off with a snap.

“His wedding, You’re not even going to tell him?” You questioned accusingly.

 

“I can’t, he’d never agree, you know that.” Tommy snapped quickly.

“So you’re just going to force him?” You said so furiously that Tommy winced.

He stayed quiet as you paced and ranted. He didn’t even look you in the eyes when John arrived and he insisted John stayed to protect you. You tried to do what Tommy asked and stay quiet.

“John I… I have to tell you something important.” You said hesitantly. He glanced up at you from the paper he’d been reading.

 

“(Y/N)?” John asked worriedly as he started to get up. “What’s wrong?” He frowned as you hesitated.

Before you could answer Tommy strolled into the room. You looked down at his feet and dismissed the idea that anything was wrong. A lingering look from Tommy told him you were close to spilling everything to John who was more than happy to go along and help Tommy.

 

***************************************

 

You didn’t smile as you watched John and the Lee girl. Ada held you hand as you kept a blank face, not acknowledging you friend as he tried to defend his reasons or marrying John off even though he knew how you felt.

You danced most of the night with Ada and ignored John and Tommy when they tried to talk to you. The nmight moved in a blur as you downed the drinks Arthur was brining you. When Polly took your arm firmly she didn’t say a word. The look she shot Tommy as he swaggered over was enough to tell you that he had made her furious.

 

“(Y/N)!” Tommy called as he jogged up to the car Polly had sat you in while she went to look for Ada.

“I don’t want to talk to you Tommy.” You snapped and glowered at the road ahead of you.

“I’m sorry, this was the….” He started but you shook your head.

“I don’t want to hear it Tommy!” You hissed and finally looked at him. “You could have done anything else. You know how I feel about John, what was it? Were you jealous. Is that why you did something so stupid?” You knew from the look on Tommy’s face that he was trying not to shot back or get irritated but there was a guilt settled deeper in his eyes that made you even more furious.

You caught sight of John and his new bride as Polly rushed to the car with Ada and you had to look away from Tommy so he wouldn’t see how badly he’d hurt you. “One second?” John asked as he jogged over to you. Before he could reach you and say anything, even confess how he felt, Polly had started the car and moved you off.  
“Next time you need a favour. Don’t ask me.” John snapped harshly at his brother who said nothing as he sighed and lit a cigarette.


	38. Chapter 38

You smiled and hurried away from John who winked at Michael. You didn’t notice Polly rolling her eyes when Michael decided to take his turn at flirting with you. It had been going on for months and you were still oblivious to it.

 

“You know what why don’t you two just ask which one of you she wants.” Polly asked the boys who both glared at each other.

“Why bother she’s going to ask me.” Michael decided and John chuckled.

 

“I doubt it.” They both smiled at you as you walked into the room and poured yourself a glass of water.

 

“Hello.” You hummed awkwardly when you realised everyone was watching you.

 

“The boys would like to speak with you.” Polly smiled and snatched the paper work you’d been about to take to Tommy.

 

“If you had to choose between two things which would you choose?” Michael asked quickly and you glanced over to John who chuckled.

 

“You like any boys?” He asked and you flushed as you started to sidle out of the room.

 

“You do, who is it?” Michael asked and you nervously glanced at John.

 

“No one.” You whispered but they insisted. “I like John.” You yelped and ran off to your room, they stood staring at each other, the distinct sound of your bedroom door slamming shut echoed through the house and even Tommy popped his head out of his office to see what had happened.

 

“I’m on it.” John muttered as he patted a bitter Michael on the shoulder.  
“You all right (Y/N)?” John called as he knocked on your door and slowly let himself in.  
“Go away.” You mumbled from under your duvet.

“Don’t want to… everyone’s going out for lunch somewhere if you wanted to go?” He offered but got a muffled noise of objection so he shrugged and kicked off his shoes, climbing into your bed and grinning at you with a wink when looked up at him.

The two of you stayed there for a while, John’s fingers gently stroking up your thigh until you suddenly reached up and grabbed him with a surge of confidence.  
“Well you’re certainly making it worth my while, staying home.” He teased as he tugged off his clothes, watching as you followed suit and straddled him, letting out a sharp moaning gasp as he bucked up into you, slowly rolling you to pin you down under him. His thrusts jutted the headboard against the wall and you let a loud flow of moans.

“How long is everyone out.” You asked as you neared your high and he pushed away from you for a moment.  
“Long enough to fuck you till you can’t walk straight.” He smiled and kissed you before burying his head in your neck.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry smiled as he watched you playing among the tables and chairs, he had to admit you were his favourite Shelby. It hadn’t been long since your sixth birthday and you were still just as sweet as ever, smiling kindly when three strangers wondered into the pub.  
“You need to leave.” One of the men said to Harry as he pulled out a gun and forced him to the door. “Leave the Lil’ Shelby.”  
“(Y/N) hide!” Harry yelled as he threw a chair at the men and distracted them while you scrambled to hide in Arthur’s office.

The gun shot had you letting out a small whimper and you found one of Arthur’s old jackets rumpled under the desk which you snuggled up to and closed your eyes. The heavy sounds of boots on polished wood clomped through the pub until the stopped in front of the desk.

***********************************************************************

“Funkin’ hell, Harry!” John called out as the boys headed to the pub and found their friend stumbling up the road to the Shelby INC offices.  
“(Y/N).” He gasped and the boys helped him inside so they could look at the wound on his shoulder.  
“Where is she?” Tommy asked when he glanced out into the street and saw Finn with Isaiah but the absence of you tugging at your brother’s hand.  
“Men… they came into the pub, I told her to hide but I couldn’t do much more… if I’d gone back in you wouldn’t have found out.” Harry gasped as the adrenaline pulsed through him.

“You did the right thing Harry; we’ll get her out of there.” Polly said as she knelt next to him and shooed the Shelby’s away.  
Their attention was drawn out to the street where Michael was trying to pull Finn off someone, the usually calm Blinder furiously pounded on his victim. When they hurried outside it took four of them to yank him off.  
“He’s fuckin’ got (Y/N)!” Finn bellowed and tried to climb his way out of Arthur and Isaiah’s grip.

That was all they needed to her before Arthur had the weary man pushed against the wall and John pinned his arms out of his way while Tommy spoke with him. It took the boys all of three minutes to get everything they needed out of the man, Tommy sent Finn and Isaiah round the front of the pub while he and Arthur hurried round the back, John was to wait by the doors in case anything went wrong and they needed a surprise attacker.

***************************************************************************

Your head was beginning to ach with the odd angle having the gun pointed in your face was making. You weren’t sure what was going on but you knew for Finn to look ready to burst it must be bad.  
“Just let ‘er go.” Finn huffed keeping the attention on him and Isaiah as Tommy and Arthur crept up on the two men left.  
“Nah… I’m good kid.” The man holding onto you said.  
“You hurting my head!” You complained and tried to shuffle your aching feet.

“This kid just doesn’t shut up.” The other man said.  
“Well maybe you should give ‘er back and she won’t be a bother anymore.” Tommy said as he cocked his gun, both men freezing. “Now let ‘er go.”  
The grip on you loosened and you hurtled into Finn who caught you as you collided with him and let you wrap your little legs around him and burry your face in his shoulder. You still didn’t really understand what was going on when John ducked into the pub, ruffling your hair and dumping his hat on your head, gunshots filling the air as you were carried back home.

**************************************************************

“Where’s she?” Tommy asked as he hurried into the house, seeing you playing marbles with Finn who was lay on his stomach with you sat on his shoulders.  
“Hey!” You objected when Tommy pulled you into a hug. You were passed brother to brother until you’d been plopped back onto Finn’s shoulders where you kicked his marbles and claimed he’d been cheating.  
All three of your oldest brothers joined you on the floor, laughing and singing, accepting drinks from Poll as they helped you beat Finn.


	40. Chapter 40

You lay still in bed, secretly enjoying the few minutes of silence before John stumbled home. You loved John and your children but the silence that fell over the house gave you a few moments to relax, except tonight there was no relaxing.  
It had taken you a long time to be sure but you were pregnant again. You knew John loved you and the children but he’d slowly become more and more exhausted, you weren’t sure how he’d react to another one.

By the time he got home you’d fallen asleep, he looked in on the children, tucking the blankets tighter around them. He headed to your room and sighed as he took in the sight of you, your chest rising and falling slowly, hair a loose tangle around you.  
He stripped and slowly climbed into the bed, careful not to wake you, his arms sliding round you as he let out whispered groan when his muscles relaxed. He stopped when his arm sliding around your waist, he’d seen the little signs for weeks now, by know you’d know but you still hadn’t told him.

*****************************************************************

In your attempt to hide your growing stomach you began wearing baggier clothes, thick woollen jumpers and John often found you asleep before he got back. He didn’t understand why you hadn’t told him yet, he loved all your children and sure another one would be more work but the thought had him smiling to himself as he went about his work.

He came home a little earlier than normal, finding you cleaning up after the children who were fast asleep. He hurried to help you after he checked on the children, trying to convince you to sit so he could clean up for you instead.  
“John I’m fine.” You laughed quietly.  
“Why don’t you just leave it?” He hummed as he pressed a kiss to your neck.

“Because it’ll get worse when the kids get up.” You sighed.  
“Then let me ask Tommy to get someone to help you.” John mumbled.  
“Why, I don’t need help.” You mumbled nervously.  
“No?” John chuckled. “You gonna handle five of ‘em on your own?” He smiled when you turned and looked at him with wide eyes, his hands gently settling on your stomach.

“You knew?” You asked quietly.  
“Course I fukin knew (Y/N), I married you when we were sixteen I know everything about you.” his chuckle was muffled by your lips pressing to his and soon he’d lifted you up off the floor and deepened the kiss.  
“I thought you’d… be mad or somethin’.” You mumbled as you snuggle into his shoulder.

“No… Alright maybe we should hold off after this one… can’t keep five kids in two bed rooms much longer.” He grinned and tangled a hand in your hair. “Lucky the kids are growing out of their stuff huh.”  
You smiled and looked down to where his hands gently trailed your tiny bump, a happily smug look on his face as he looked up at you and grinned happily.


	41. Chapter 41

“John.” Polly said sharply as John groigly strolled into the room and the family stopped talking immediately.

“Look, I get that you’re all gossiping but if (Y/N) hears…” John trailed off.

“We know John, I’m going to take care of her for a while. I spoke to a doctor and he says she could be stressed.” Polly muttered and John nodded appreciatively and headed off.

 

“It must be hard.” Ada said before her brothers could start their teasing. “They marry at eighteen and still haven’t had kids.”

Her words immediately squashed any desire to riib John and they all felt bad for the teasings they’d given John in the past.

“It’ll happen.” Arthur said assuringly. No one else said anything allowing an awkward silence of doubt to fall over the room.

 

“ADA!” Polly shouted from upstairs.

“Bloody hell what’s she want now?” Ada grumbled as she shook her head and strolled out into the hall.

“Ada, call a doctor for (Y/N)!” Polly said hurriedly as she rushed from the landing to your room.

You woke hours later in an unfamiliar room. When you tried to sit up Ada hurried over to fuss you. “Careful. John thought you’d near died. He and Polly are with the doctor now.” She explained.

 

“What happened. I’ve been i’ll and I… I felt so dizzy.” You muttered with a groan.

“You fainted, the doctor couldn’t wake you so we brought you to the hospital.” She smiled when you nodded and sat back in the bed.

“Ah, Mrs Shelby you’re awake.” The doctor said as he, John and Polly walked in. Polly rushed to check if you were feeling alright while John buzzed nervously beside you.  
“Well what’s wrong with her?” John asked sharply as he gently held your hand.

“Well, we can’t be sure until a few months but given your symptoms I’d say you’re pregnant. We’re just not sure why it’s affecting you this way.” The doctor gesture to the bed as you tried to sit up but felt your head spin.

*****************************************

John paced outside the door as he waited. “It’s taking too long.” He complained. He’d heard a baby cry but no one had gotten him and Polly told him to wait until she fetched him.

“John these things take time.” Tommy said, teasing John a little for his impatience.

“John.” Ada said as she popped her head round the door and beckoned him in. When he stooped into the room his eyes landed on you first. Tired, covered in sweat as Polly helped you clean up.

Then he saw the wriggling heap in the bassinet beside you. When he got closer his eyes widened. “There’s three! We have have three!” He grinned and then laughed, there was a second of panic that flashed over his face but it was quickly forgotten as he became overjoyed again.  
“John Jr, Arthur Thomas and Polly Marie Shelby.” You said softly as he watched them.  
“There’s three!” He gasped grinning and Polly gently set one of the babies in his arms.


	42. Chapter 42

Ada scolded you as you fidgeted, tipping your chair back to see out of the window which caused you to knock into John who frowned and tried to see what you were looking at.

“Is there something that has your interest?” Tommy asked you as you managed to get Arthur to join in with you and John’s focus on the window.

“Are you almost done?” You asked Tommy who raised his eyebrows. “It’s supposed to snow today!”

“Seriously! It’s just snow.” Finn grumbled and the two of you started play fighting and bickering.

“(Y/N) you can go.” Tommy said with a sigh as he realised you wouldn’t be paying any attention and nothing would get done in the meeting if you stayed.

“Mind you get your coat!” Polly yelled after you as you bolted out of the office. A few minutes later most of the family joined you in watching the newest snowfall and the afternoon ended in a snow fight.


	43. Chapter 43

“Can’t you help!” You scolded as John lounged around and fiddled through boxes of decorations.

“Really? It’s only just December.” He complained but set the box down and walked over to lift the decoration above your head, where you’d wanted it to go.

“I want the place to be festive and happy.” You said firmly as John went about fixing the decorations you’d tossed higher than you could reach in their places. “Is that mistletoe hanging from the light?”

“Huh.” He said before shrugging, grabbing you and kissing you then continuing on with his decorating.


	44. Chapter 44

“What is this?” You asked John as he sat you down and put a thin paper folder in your hands.

“Just open it and have a look.” John said as he leant in the doorway, watching you read the paper in the folder. “Well?” He said.

“The price limit was 20 dollars!” You said immediately and he smirked to himself when you turned to face him and saw you were in awe. “Our own house, really?”

“Yes. It’s our.” He said and grinned when you rushed to hug him.

“Our own house!” You squealed out in happy delight.


	45. Chapter 45

“How’re you doing elf?” John asked when he found you nursing a hand over and eating the leftovers from christmas dinner instead of making yourself breakfast.

“Stop calling me elf.” You grumbled as you learnt your head on the table.

“Morning.” Finn mumbled as he shuffled in.

“Easy Finn, elf has a hangover.” John said as his brother scrapped the chair he pulled out across the floor.

“Call me elf one more time!” You threatened before huffing and standing up. “You know what I’m going back to bed.” You said and left the kitchen.


	46. Chapter 46

“I just need you to tell him to let me have the afternoon off… or that I’m busy. He won’t take a no from me!” John asked as Polly flipped through the papers on her desk.

“We have a lot to do John can’t you have a different day off?” She asked as she grabbed her coat and hat.

“I can’t have a different day off!” He complained. When he persisted in following her around the office she paused and sighed.

“Why can’t you have another day off?” She asked, raising her eyebrows as he spluttered.

“(Y/N) needs my help today.” He said reluctantly and she scoffed.

“Well you’ll have to be late we’re busy.” She insisted and he gave her a florne look. “Oh my God. You’re in love with her/him.”

“Maybe.” He huffed and she chuckled.

“Fine. Just for today go. But don’t make it a regular thing.” She smiled when he nodded and darted out of the office before she could change her mind.


	47. Chapter 47

“I don’t care what you say!” You shouted at John who rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want you helping Tommy. It’s dangerous!” He shouted back and threw his hands up when you stomped off.

“I’m perfectly capable to look after myself and I can do as I like!” You glared at John, challenging him to continue the argument which he did.

“I don’t care.” He snapped, pinning you to the wall.

“Why is this such a big deal for you, John!” You said, quieter this time and he shook his head.  
“I worry about you.” He admitted and smiled. “You belong to me and you need to accept it.” When he paused after speaking you a bubble of frustration burst through you and you both snapped, suddenly kissing, pulling each other close.


	48. Chapter 48

“Whose that?” Ada asked as you said goodbye.

“Oh he’s a friend.” You muttered to her as you waved at you friend.

“He has a cute ass.” She whispered to you after glancing around to see if Polly was nearby to scold her.

“He does, I guess.” You said and both giggled.

“So he has a cute butt. Everyone has a cute butt. I have a cute butt.” John said, making you jump as he watched the two of you chatting.

“Sure you do.” You teased and glanced at Ada who rolled her eyes, pulling you off to go somewhere away from her brothers.


End file.
